Transcript:The Crystal Cave
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY and Arthur run from bandits in the woods. They duck behind some rocks. MERLIN Are they still after us? ARTHUR I told you we'd outrun them. MERLIN You sure? ARTHUR Why is it you never trust me, Merlin? run at them from the opposite direction. Arthur and Merlin run. ARTHUR Come on, this way. MERLIN Where are we going? ARTHUR Trust me! senses something and stops running. MERLIN Arthur! ARTHUR What are you doing? grabs Merlin's arm and pulls him past two large statues of men. ARTHUR Come on! and Arthur descend stone steps. MERLIN What is this place? ARTHUR The Valley of the Fallen Kings. MERLIN Is it cursed? ARTHUR No. Not unless you're superstitious. MERLIN It is. ARTHUR It's a myth. They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare. Trust me. MERLIN (whispers) If you say that one more time. chase them through the valley. Arthur gets hit by an arrow and falls down. ARTHUR What was that? MERLIN An arrow. puts Arthur's arm around his shoulder. ARTHUR An arrow? Oh, good. For a moment I thought it was something terrible. passes out. OPENING CREDITS -- EXT. VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS - DAY watches bandits pass over his hiding place. Merlin takes an herbal pouch off of a fire and places it on Arthur's forehead. MERLIN Come on, dollophead. I need you to recover. turns Arthur over and places his hand on the arrow wound. MERLIN Þurhhæle dolgbenn. happens. MERLIN Listen to me, clotpole, I don't care if you die. There are plenty of other princes. You're not the only pompous, supercilious...condescending, royal...imbecile I could work for. The world is full of them. But I'm gonna give you one more chance. turns Arthur over again and places his hand on the wound. MERLIN Licsar ge staðol nu. happens. Merlin cries as he washes Arthur's blood off his hand. TALIESIN Tell me, why are you so sad? MERLIN It's my friend. He's dying and I can't help him. TALIESIN Then do not waste your tears. For I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us. and Merlin walk to Arthur. TALIESIN Don't be afraid. My name is Taliesin. MERLIN I'm Merlin. TALIESIN I know who you are. The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are Emrys. turns Arthur over and places his hand the wound. TALIESIN Wel cene hole. colour improves. He stirs, but doesn't wake. MERLIN Arthur? TALIESIN He is sleeping. Within hours he will be fully recovered. MERLIN You sure? TALIESIN If my memory serves me well. MERLIN What do you mean? TALIESIN I want to show you something, Merlin. MERLIN What? TALIESIN You must wait and see. follows Taliesin. MERLIN Where are we going? Why have you brought me here? TALIESIN In good time, you will discover all. -- [07:32, INT. VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS, THE CRYSTAL CAVE - DAY] MERLIN What is this place? TALIESIN This is where magic began. It is the Crystal Cave. a crystal, Merlin sees Queen Morgana in the council room and Old Merlin. TALIESIN What is it you see? MERLIN Images. Flashes. I've seen something like this before in the Crystal of Neahtid. TALIESIN What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Much will be revealed. turns to look, but jerks away. MERLIN No! Take me out of here. How do I get back to Arthur? TALIESIN The future is hidden to all but a very few, Emrys. You are one such person. MERLIN No! I've been through this before. TALIESIN Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time. MERLIN What reason? TALIESIN Only the crystals can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to you, and you alone. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Use what you see for good. walks down into the cave and looks into the crystals. Merlin sees Morgana stroking a rearing horse, Morgana unsheathing an ornate dagger, Morgana walking down a corridor in her red cloak, red liquid dripping from someone's fingers, himself yelling near a blaze of fire, red-cloaked Morgana pulling the dagger from her belt in Uther's Chambers, raising it to strike, and Uther's shocked awakened expression. MERLIN What's that? holds his head as if in pain. MERLIN What was that?! is gone. -- EXT. VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS - DAY sits in a catatonic state back in the woods. He gets hit with a bag. ARTHUR You look like a startled stoat. MERLIN Yeah? Well, at least I don't look like a bone idle...toad. Let's go. ARTHUR You're saying I look like a toad? MERLIN Yeah. And maybe one day you'll magically transform into a handsome prince. Since magic's outlawed, that'll probably never happen. Come on, let's go. ARTHUR Merlin. I'm the one who gives the orders, remember? MERLIN Yeah. You ready? Let's go. -- EXT. FIELD - DAY marches through a field, Arthur following behind. ARTHUR I don't understand. You said I had an arrow in my back. How come all I can feel is a slight bruise? MERLIN Don't know. ARTHUR Merlin. looks back at him. ARTHUR Something happen you're not telling me about? MERLIN No. ARTHUR Come on. I'm missing your usual prattle. MERLIN Certainly making up for it. ARTHUR Still haven't answered my question. MERLIN The arrow didn't pierce your armour, and when you fell, you knocked yourself out. looks confused, trying to sort things out or remember. ARTHUR All right. I don't normally say things like this, but...you did a good job back there. D'you hear what I just said? All right. Maybe I should give you some kind of reward. What do you want? MERLIN Some peace and quiet. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY ARTHUR The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know. Although, some credit must go to my servant, Merlin. gives Merlin a friendly nudge. UTHER Dispatch a patrol. I want these men caught and brought to justice. ARTHUR Immediately, Father. Arthur, and court begin to exit. UTHER For a moment, we feared you might miss Lady Morgana's birthday. ARTHUR It'd take more than a bunch of thieves to keep me from such a feast. UTHER Tomorrow promises to be quite a night. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT MERLIN Gaius, I can't get these visions out of my head. GAIUS You are extremely lucky to have seen the Crystal Cave. Even before the Great Purge wizards would talk about it with reverence MERLIN That man who led me there, who is he? GAIUS (scoffs) Who was he? He died, I'd say, about 300 years ago. Taliesin was a seer to the great kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was a source of his prophecies. MERLIN But he told me...He said there was a reason I was brought there at this moment in time. Why? It must mean the events I saw are imminent. Morgana is going to kill Uther. GAIUS Merlin, you must be careful. The Crystals are treacherous. What you saw may not be all that it seemed. MERLIN So I do nothing? GAIUS There is nothing to suggest that what you saw is imminent, is there? MERLIN No. GAIUS So, I wouldn't let it put you off your soup. MERLIN No, you're right. GAIUS Come on, eat up. MERLIN What is it? GAIUS Sometimes it's best not to know. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY enters with breakfast while Arthur is pulling on his boots. MERLIN You're up. ARTHUR It's Morgana's birthday. I have to get her a present. MERLIN What are you getting her? ARTHUR Ah, it's a secret. MERLIN Come on, you can tell me. ARTHUR A dagger. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE. rushes down the steps and sees Morgana stroking a rearing white horse. The vision is reflected in his eye. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY rushes in. MERLIN It's happening. The future I saw, it's started. GAIUS Calm down, Merlin. MERLIN I just saw Morgana struggling with a horse exactly as she was in the crystals. GAIUS Are you certain? MERLIN It was the same image. GAIUS But she's always riding. It's not unusual to see her with a horse. MERLIN It's not the only thing. Arthur's present for Morgana, he's told me it's a dagger. GAIUS A dagger? Merlin, I think you're overreacting. It could be any dagger. As for the sight of Morgana with a horse... MERLIN It was the same. GAIUS It's hardly a rare sight. Certainly not one to be trusted as a harbinger of doom. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY enters. ARTHUR Ah, Merlin. Have you done my clothes for the feast? MERLIN Argh, no. ARTHUR No. No. Well, what have you been doing? MERLIN Erm. ARTHUR Hmm? Right. Well, you can start by pressing my robe. throws a robe at Merlin. ARTHUR And, er, cleaning my shirts. throws shirts at Merlin. ARTHUR And, er, ooh, polishing my boots. throws boots at Merlin. Arthur closes a box on the table and Merlin stares at it. ARTHUR Ah, Morgana's present. What do you think? takes a plain dagger out of the box and holds it up for Merlin to see. ARTHUR Beautiful, isn't it? Feel the balance, feel the sharpness of the blade. takes it and laughs in relief. MERLIN Yeah. It's just what every woman wants, isn't it? ARTHUR What do you mean? MERLIN Well, I'm no expert, but don't women normally go for pretty things? Like, maybe, jewellery? hands the dagger back to Arthur. Arthur looks bemused. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT MERLIN How do I look? spins around for Gaius to look him over. GAIUS Same as you always do. MERLIN Handsome. GAIUS You've brightened up. MERLIN I've seen Morgana's present. GAIUS The dagger? MERLIN It's very plain. Bit boring. GAIUS And not like the one you saw? MERLIN No, that was sumptuous, ornate. I'd probably be disappointed if I were Morgana. (laughs) GAIUS Good. So now you can stop worrying. MERLIN Oh, I have. I'm going to continue as if I'd never even met Taliesin. I'm going to enjoy this feast like everyone else. GAIUS Even if it's for Morgana. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, HALL OF CEREMONIES - NIGHT raise glasses for a toast. NOBLES To Lady Morgana. pats a box in front of Morgana. She opens it and lets Uther put the necklace on for her. Arthur nods a knight over, who presents a box to Morgana. ARTHUR Happy birthday. MORGANA Arthur. opens the box and pulls out a sumptuous dagger. Morgana removes sheath and the vision is reflected in Merlin's eye. The nobles applaud. ARTHUR It's not often you're right, Merlin, but this is one of those rare occasions. Girls do like pretty things. pats Merlin on the back. ARTHUR Thanks. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT MERLIN Don't you see, it's started. It's coming true. GAIUS We can't be certain about that. MERLIN We have to stop her. GAIUS How? We don't know when this is going to happen. We don't even know if it will. MERLIN We have to watch her. GAIUS Night and day? MERLIN I was shown these visions for a reason. GAIUS This is madness. MERLIN We'll take it in turns. She cannot be left alone. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CORRIDOR - NIGHT hides behind curtain in the corridor outside Morgana's chambers. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT brings Morgana's gifts to where she's sitting at her dressing table. GWEN You got some lovely presents. Mainly hairbrushes. reads the note on a hand mirror. GWEN Who's King Gromause? MORGANA (shrugs) At least he doesn't think my hair needs brushing. GWEN It's so pretty. grabs one of her gifts, a gold embroidered cloth. MORGANA Here, I want you to have this. GWEN Me?! No... hands Gwen the cloth and takes the mirror. MORGANA It's a thank you. sighs at the pleasurable surprise. GWEN Thank you. watches Gwen exit Morgana's chambers. breathes on the mirror to fog it up. Note reads: "Sister, come to the darkling woods at midnight. Morgause. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CORRIDOR - NIGHT watches Morgana exit her chamber in a red cloak. Morgana puts the dagger in her belt and walks down the corridor. Merlin magically closes the door she's approaching. A torch falls towards Morgana, she steps backwards and falls down some stairs. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT and Gwen enter. Arthur enters carrying Morgana. GAIUS I need water and bandages. GWEN I'll get that. GAIUS And yarrow; we need to stop the bleeding. clears a table for Arthur to put Morgana down. GAIUS She's having problems breathing. MERLIN Dianthus? GAIUS Yes, and a preparation of pulmonaria. pauses in confusion. GAIUS Lungwort, Merlin. Quarter of an ounce, ground fine, and mixed with violet. ARTHUR How could this have happened? GAIUS Arthur, I need room here. ARTHUR Yes. Of course. Erm...anything you need, just tell me. leaves. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - NIGHT sews Morgana's head by candlelight. GWEN Will she be alright? GAIUS We've done the best we can. I can heal her skin, Gwen, but the skull...the cranium is broken. She's bleeding inside. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MERLIN'S CHAMBER - NIGHT enters and sits on the bed next to him. MERLIN I had to stop the future. I had to stop Morgana killing Uther. I didn't mean to do it like this. GAIUS It wasn't your fault, Merlin. MERLIN I've prevented something much worse from happening. I just...wish it could have been some other way. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY' [Uther strokes Morgana's hair as Gaius watches over them.]'' -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CORRIDOR - DAY walks past and hears sniffling. He sees Gwen crying in Arthur's arms. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY broods in a chair. Arthur enters and looks over the armour laid out on the table. ARTHUR Sword belt, Merlin. Where's my sword belt? fetches the sword belt. ARTHUR What the hell's it doing over there? grabs the sword belt, but can't get it untangled. MERLIN It's twisted, here. reaches out to take the sword belt, but Arthur keeps struggling with it. MERLIN Here. hands it over and Merlin untwists the belt and puts it down. MERLIN I'm sorry about Morgana. If Gaius could do something, he would. ARTHUR After all we went through to rescue her, for her to survive all that... MERLIN I know. ARTHUR To lose her now, like this...I've grown up with her, she's like a sister to me. I'd sacrifice my place on the throne for her to see another sunrise. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY strokes Morgana's hair and Gaius stands next to him. Merlin listens in his chamber. UTHER So beautiful GAIUS Yes, Sire. UTHER I cannot watch her die, Gaius. GAIUS I wish there was something I could do. UTHER No, you don't understand. I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die. GAIUS I will do everything I can, Sire. UTHER No, Gaius. Whatever it takes. Whatever, I don't care. You must save her. GAIUS If I knew a way... UTHER You're not understanding me, Gaius. Cure her. I don't care what remedy you use. In all these books there must be something. Something in the Old Religion? GAIUS (whispers) Are you suggesting? UTHER Sorcery, yes. GAIUS I know she's dear to you, Sire, but surely you're not going to risk everything for Morgana? UTHER Gaius, you don't understand. There's something you should know. Something I've told no one. Morgana is my daughter. It was while Gorlois was away. finger twitches and her eyes move under her eyelids. UTHER He was fighting on the Northern Plains. Her mother, Vivienne, grew lonely. GAIUS: I understand, Sire. UTHER I've said enough. The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur's sake GAIUS I assure you, Sire, your secret is safe with me. enters Merlin's chambers MERLIN It explains everything. No wonder he spend a year looking for her. GAIUS Now we know why she can do no wrong -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER'S CHAMBER - DAY enters while Uther's stares out the window. MERLIN Sire. This is from Gaius. He thought it might...help ease your mind. places the bottle on the desk, waits, bows, and turns to leave. UTHER You are Gaius's boy. MERLIN He is my guardian. UTHER You're like a son to him. MERLIN Yes. UTHER I see the way he cares for you. You feel your child's every joy, and their pain. You watch their failings and you see your own. All you want is for their happiness, for them to escape the sufferings of life. Wh--why has this happened? I woul-- I would do anything. Anyth... breaks down crying. Merlin leaves. -- ['28:31, EXT. KING’S PALACE - DAY'] [''Merlin stands in the pouring rain, watching Arthur slash a training dummy.] -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT [Merlin enters. Gaius and Gwen sit watching over Morgana.]'' GAIUS Her breath is leaving her. She'll be gone by morning. cries. Merlin enters his room and waits for nightfall to ride out of Camelot. -- EXT. FOREST CLEARING - NIGHT waits for Kilgharrah in the clearing. KILGHARRAH You summoned me, young warlock? And to what do I owe the pleasure this time? MERLIN I've been to the Crystal Cave. I saw Morgana make an attempt on Uther's life. KILGHARRAH It does not surprise me. MERLIN Well, I stopped her. KILGHARRAH To change the future is no simple matter, Merlin. To do so is fraught with danger. MERLIN I know, and as a result of my actions, Morgana is dying. KILGHARRAH Then you should rejoice! MERLIN I want you to help me to save her. KILGHARRAH Merlin, have you learnt nothing? MERLIN I did not mean to kill her. All I wanted was to avoid the future that would've unfolded, to prevent Uther's death, to prevent Camelot being torn apart. KILGHARRAH I will not cure her! MERLIN She is Uther's daughter. KILGHARRAH Yes. MERLIN You knew. Why didn't you tell me? KILGHARRAH: It makes no difference. MERLIN Well, whatever she was about to do, I stopped her. There's no need for people to suffer. KILGHARRAH The witch must die, as she should have done long ago. I will not save her. MERLIN I am a dragonlord! You cannot refuse me! KILGHARRAH How dare you treat me such! How dare you abuse your power! MERLIN I command you. KILGHARRAH Very well. But I warn you, the evil that will follow is of your doing, and yours alone. breathes magic on Merlin and leaves. Merlin rides back to Camelot. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT enters. Gwen sits with Morgana. MERLIN I'll sit with her. Why don't you go and get some sleep? You must be exhausted. GWEN If she wakes up... MERLIN I'll call you. GWEN Thank you. leaves. MERLIN: Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ! begins breathing normally and her colour improves. -- EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY picks up a jar from someone the next morning. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY cradles Morgana. UTHER I never thought... stops talking when he sees Gaius. UTHER It's truly a miracle. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR – DAY follows Gaius out of the chamber. UTHER Thank you, Gaius. I knew you would not fail me. GAIUS I assure you, Sire, I did nothing. UTHER Of course, I understand. I won't ask any questions. But I will not forget this, Gaius. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, COURTYARD CORRIDOR. finds Merlin sitting on a ledge and sits next to him. MERLIN I couldn't watch everyone's grief. GAIUS I know. But you're playing with things that are beyond you. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - DAY props Morgana up in bed with pillows. MORGANA Thank you, Gwen. [''Gwen turns and bows to Uther before leaving. Uther goes to Morgana, who reaches out her hands to him.] UTHER I could never let you die. I think I somehow willed you to live. MORGANA You've always been so good to me. I'm grateful. UTHER You and Arthur, you mean everything to me. MORGANA I know I could have no better guardian. Being so close to death has made me realise how important you...and Arthur are to me. How close we are to each other. UTHER Yes. MORGANA You're like a father to me. UTHER Yes. MORGANA I wish the people knew that. UTHER They do. MORGANA Not really. UTHER Of course they do. MORGANA In the eyes of the people I am no more than your ward, a guest. UTHER What matters is what we feel. That's what's important, not what the people think. I must let you rest. pulls away and leaves. Morgana seethes. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, CORRIDORS – NIGHT thunderstorm brews at night. Morgause enters the castle and kills a serving boy. The boy drops a pitcher full of wine. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, BALCONY CORRIDOR - NIGHT MORGANA Morgause. MORGAUSE Sister. I waited for you the other night. What happened? Something is wrong. MORGANA There is much to tell you, Morgause. MORGAUSE What is it? MORGANA I overheard Uther. MORGAUSE What? MORGANA Uther is my father. I am his daughter. MORGAUSE Uther? MORGANA He's been lying to me all these years. MORGAUSE But this is glorious news. MORGANA He disowned me. He wants people to think that he's the perfect king. It's more important to him than his own flesh and blood. MORGAUSE But don't you see? This is wonderful! You have a legitimate claim to his throne. MORGANA No, Sister. You don't understand. He must pay for this. bells sound. MORGANA You must go. MORGAUSE No, I don't want to leave you like this. MORGANA You must or they will find you here. MORGAUSE Do not do anything rash, Morgana. Promise me! kisses her on the cheek, but Morgana pulls away from it. MORGAUSE We must bide our time. leaves. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, CENTRAL CORRIDOR - NIGHT crouches over the fallen serving boy, he gets up as Merlin and Gaius approach and addresses a guard. ARTHUR We need to seal the drawbridge, search the grounds. I'll inform the King. moves about the castle. Merlin looks at the serving boy and sees the image from one of his visions. GAIUS Merlin, what's the matter? MERLIN That was the next image I saw in the crystal. I haven't stopped anything. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT prepares Morgana's bed while Morgana broods at her vanity table. MORGANA Have they found the intruder? GWEN: Not yet. Looks like it's going to be a bad night. MORGANA Yes. [Thunderclap.] -- [39:21, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - NIGHT']' runs through the castle. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT runs in as Morgana puts the sumptuous dagger in her belt. MORGANA What are you doing here? MERLIN Arthur sent me to look after you. He's worried about the intruder. MORGANA I don't need you. MERLIN He was quite insistent. moves to shove Merlin out of the way. Merlin catches her arm and holds on. MORGANA (gasp) Get out of my way! eyes glow and she throws him against the wall, knocking him out and setting her curtains on fire. Morgana walks through the corridors while guards search the castle grounds. Merlin wakes and yells. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT pulls dagger and prepares to strike Uther in his sleep. Merlin bursts in unseen and blasts windows inward, throwing Morgana against the wall. Uther wakes. UTHER What's going on? MORGANA Er... there was a fire, and I was scared. steps towards Uther and kicks the fallen dagger under the bed. MORGANA I wanted to be with you. You're the only person I feel safe with. hugs her. Merlin scoffs quietly behind the curtain. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT GAIUS You saved the King's life. MERLIN Only just. I thought I could alter the future, but instead I caused it. I made it happen. GAIUS What you did was dangerous, even for someone as gifted as you. But what's done is done. There are more important things for us to worry about. I fear that Morgana knows the truth. MERLIN About what? GAIUS She knows the King is her father. That explains why she acted so suddenly. Arthur must be careful. MERLIN< Why? GAIUS: Morgana is of royal blood. If Uther were to die, Arthur is all that stands between her and the throne of Camelot. ---- Category:Transcripts